50_offfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Nanase
"Yes. I am Haru." - Haruka, episode 8 Haruka Nanase (more commonly known as Haru) is the protagonist of 50% Off. He is based off of the canon Haru (Nanase Haruka) of the show Free. He is voiced by SparkyTheAndroid Personality Haru has multiple personalities with one who is seemingly more dominant. They usually bicker about what to do (or about whatever game they're playing) or shout at each other to shut up in order to concentrate on what's happening outside of Haru's mind. There are at least four sentient beings residing in Haru's mind. None of them possess the ability to read, although the previous "Haru" in charge was able to. Haru is obsessed with water to a point where he is sexually attracted to it. This is an exaggeration of his canon love of swimming. He seemingly doesn't care much for his friends although he cares enough to attempt to revive Makoto after his near drowning accident in the ocean. He also knows that he should react in some situations although he isn't sure how. He has an unsettling ability to turn his eyes black and makes a demonic voice which he uses to freak out Rei for a while. Makoto and Nagisa pretend not to notice it, making it seem as though Rei is the only one who sees it. History Haruka's parents were killed in a train accident when he was younger. At some point before creating the swim club, he had his penis stolen by a dolphin. He has vowed to get his penis back and/or get revenge by stealing the dolphin's penis. Despite the vow, he's terrified to go near dolphins and had to be assured there would be none before going into a store with a dolphin logo because he didn't want "another incident." His personalities do not manifest until episode 4 where he appears to just be talking to himself. It later escalates into him having some very unique personalities all residing in his head. List of Personalities "I can see 'em. Every Haru. He's right, there's so many." -Nagisa while high (bonus episode 6) In Episode 18, we learn that there is a city full of Harus and a group in charge called the Council of Nine. Here is a working list of the different Harus that reside inside Haru's mind. * Supreme Overlord Haru: this is the Haru that could read, long thought to be deceased as he was shot by Angry Haru in Episode 8. However, ten episodes later in Episode 18, he reappears and informs the Council of Nine that he has returned to take control. He reveals that he left the city and was nursed back to health by a monk named Haru (pronounced similiarly to Peru). He presumably killed everyone on the council before recuiting a 'thrall' to make sure his wishes were carried out. * Angry Haru: this Haru was in charge from Episode 8 to Episode 18. He was more aggresive than the others but calmed down after taking direct control. He is assumed to be dead. * Thrall Haru: this Haru finds the Supreme Overlord Haru after he killed several other Harus (presumably the Council of Nine) and is currently working to make sure that his demands are fulfilled. He is upset that he is missing pizza night. * The Harus of the Night Realm: this is apparently a faction of Harus. Their leader was on the council however he is assumed to be dead. * Dream Haru: this Haru accidently found himself in Rin's mind in Episode 16. He is also the one that refused to play checkers with one of the other Harus leading to his storming out. He is also possibly the Thrall Haru who claims he returned to find that the Supreme Overlord Haru had killed a bunch of other Harus. * Impostor Haru (Bonus Episode 7) * Dentist Haru (Episode 14) * Shaman Haru (Bonus Episode 14) * Psychologist Haru (deceased - mentioned by Dream Haru in Episode 16) * Tall Haru Trivia * Haru is Romanian. * He and the pool are friends with benefits and he has drawn doujin of himself with the pool. * He is allergic to pineapple. * Haru knows about Makoto's feelings for him and tricked him into driving Haru out of town to swim by making him think they would make-out. *Haru is banned from all of the pools in town. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Iwatobi